In a technical field of electronic products, there has been known a bonded body where a substrate and an electronic part are bonded to each other by a baked metal particle paste. As a specific example of such a bonded body, it is possible to name a semiconductor device where a substrate on which a conductor pattern is formed and a semiconductor element are bonded to each other by a baked metal particle paste (see patent literature 1, for example).
The above-mentioned bonded body is described with reference to drawings. As shown in FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b) a bonded body 10 includes a substrate 1, an electronic part 2 and a baked metal particle paste 3.
The substrate 1 is a printed circuit board on which a conductor pattern is formed, for example.
The electronic part 2 is a semiconductor element, for example.
The baked metal particle paste 3 is a paste obtained by baking a metal particle paste 4 described later.
The substrate 1, the electronic part 2 and the metal particle part 4 are described in detail in the embodiment 1 described later.
Conventionally, the above-mentioned bonded body 10 is manufactured by the following method, for example.
Firstly, an assembled body 20 is prepared as shown in FIG. 7 (first step).
The assembled body 20 is obtained by arranging the electronic part 2 on the substrate 1 with the metal particle paste 4 interposed therebetween.
Next, as shown in FIG. 8, the assembled body 20 is arranged between a pair of heating parts (heating plates) 1000, 1002 (second step). In the method of manufacturing a bonded body described here, the heating part 1000 is arranged on a lower side and hence, the assembled body 20 is arranged on an upper surface of the heating part 1000.
The pair of heating parts 1000, 1002 is arranged at positions where the pair of heating parts 1000, 1002 faces each other in an opposed manner, and the heating parts 1000, 1002 are heated by a heating mechanism not shown in the drawing. Further, the pair of heating parts 1000, 1002 is configured such that the heating part 1002 is moved toward the heating part 1000 by a pressure applying mechanism part not shown in the drawing and hence, a pressure can be applied to an object sandwiched between the pair of heating parts 1000, 1002.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 9, the heating part 1002 is moved toward the heating part 1000, and the assembled body 20 is heated while being applied with pressure using the pair of heating parts 1000, 1002 thus baking the metal particle paste 4 whereby the bonded body 10 (see FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b)) is manufactured (third step).
According to the conventional method of manufacturing a bonded body, the metal particle paste 4 can be baked by heating the assembled body 20 while applying pressure to the assembled body 20 using the pair of heating parts 1000, 1002 and hence, the substrate 1 and the electronic part 2 can be bonded to each other.